This invention relates generally to keyboard switch assemblies and more particularly, to steering wheel pad keyboard switch assemblies which are mounted on a vehicle steering wheel.
Such keyboard switch assemblies are already known, for instance, from U.S. Pat. No. 2,863,015 (Ahrens) which shows switch controls mounted on the spoke of a steering wheel and U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,743 (Takei) which shows a printed circuit board in a steering wheel which is operated by push button switches. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,310 (Kato) shows a steering wheel switch arrangement comprising a depressible horn pad and switches which are mounted on fixed pedestals while U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,148 (Arima); U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,584 (Arima) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,960 (Arima) show other electric switch assemblies which are operated by push buttons.